The invention relates generally to the field of tension monitoring during installation of underground utilities. As an example, the method and apparatus of the present invention may be used in the tension monitoring arrangement described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,252 (hereinafter the '252 patent) which is incorporated herein by reference. FIG. 3 of the '252 patent illustrates an installation operation in progress during which a utility is pulled through a previously formed pilot bore. Tension is monitored using a tension monitoring arrangement 60. FIG. 5 of the '252 patent schematically illustrates the tension monitoring arrangement used in the operation of FIG. 3.